


Heaven Can Wait

by Isntshelovelyhes



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Arranged Marriage, Fallen Angel Harry Styles, Fallen Angels, Harry can't love, Harry has to save Louis life, Harry's nice, Hybrids, Immortality, Lots of Lilo because they're goals, M/M, Multi, Other, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Stubborn Louis, Training, louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isntshelovelyhes/pseuds/Isntshelovelyhes
Summary: Louis birth was never suppose to happen, a child conceived from the heavens and Earth.Harry fell from Heaven after a mistake he made on his first visit to Earth.The heavens are determined to protect Louis and Harry is trying to get back home.A curious prince, and a fallen angel with none of the answers.---"All this time I thought I wanted to get back to Heaven, but now I think maybe Heaven isn't a place, maybe it's a person."





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am going to be honest I am a little hesitant to begin posting this story so early on in the writing process. My ideas may change and so may the story. I am excited to see what everyone thinks of this first around of the story. I'm also excited to experience Louis and Harry's story with you. I will not have a set posting schedule because I feel like thats how stories become rushed and sloppy I want this story to have many layers and not just one plot. If you feel like the story is beginning to focus on one subject too much feel free to let me know, if you feel like important characters are being forgotten tell me. I want your opinions on it all, constructive criticism makes good stories great.
> 
> There will be death, serious injuries, foul language, abuse, sexual content. 
> 
> I hope you all can connect with the story and fall in love with it. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Without further ado here is 
> 
> Heaven Can Wait
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This story will also be on Wattpad, under the same title.

The table was dead silent. Men and women exchanged looks of grief, not because they lost someone they loved but because they lost someone in power and a child never before heard of.

The nurse walked out of the room holding the small baby, too small to be able to be breathing on its own, born four months too early. She looked from the quiet baby to group the angels gathered in the dining hall of the palace. The table was bare and the lights were dim with candles lit all around.

"He's alive." She said quietly so quiet that no one in the room should have been able to hear her. Her voice surprising even herself.

The confusion covered everyone's faces, "that's impossible." The father of the child said, "the fetus cannot possibly be alive, my wife had died before we could get him out."

"We preformed an emergency cesarian after you had left not wanting to cause you more sorrow to announce his passing, but once we had gotten him out he was breathing, crying, like a baby born on time would have. He is fully developed, just small." She walked towards the man and handed him his baby.

"I-I have a son." He said quietly looking down at the baby that was now snug in his arms, sleeping peacefully. His body was filled with an emotion he had never experienced before, it was an extraordinary feeling, a horrifying feeling, a feeling he never wanted to forget.

"What are you going to name him?" One of the women asked looking between the man and the child.

The man stood up a little straighter, "A name fit for a future king, Louis William." He smiled and reached to graze his finger gently over the baby's cheek, who stirred in his sleep a little.

"We must pay very close attention to him, he's strong now but it was a miracle he was even born at all. There is no telling how long he will last." The nurse said quietly, almost as if she didn't want to say it at all.

"Of course, you will look after him. It's what Jay would've wanted, she always told me she wanted only the best for the baby and you are it." There was confidence in his voice.

"Your highness, I don't know if I am cut out for it I don't want something to happen to him under my watch." The nurse said.

"You are a nurse and and you are also a mother, once I leave him I want to know he will be in good hands. I want him to be with someone both me and his mother trusted." Louis father sighed.

"What do you mean once you leave him?" the nurse ask, confusion clear in her question.

"I cannot bring him back to the heavens with me. He is to stay here. I want him to grow and live a normal life as a human, I don't want him to know of angels other than what information he could get from the book shops. I don't want him to know he is any part of it. Karen I need you to promise me you will do this." He looked at the nurse with hopeful eyes. "No one can know he is not purely froths Earth."

"I will your majesty, of course." She bowed her head a little in respect to the angel. "Where will he go."

"His knew home will be in a kingdom ruled by Sir William and his wife Marie, Louis will be told he was named after his father, which is not a lie, he will be raised to believe he is the same as those around him. He will think these people are his birth parents and one day he will be king of Lunaris."

Louis father handed the baby back over to Karen and turned to the group of angels when one quietly spoke his name, "Sir, I must inform you of something." An angel sitting near the end of the table spoke up.

"Speak then."

"I believe it will better to be done in private." She looked distraught and avoided the baby's fathers eyes.

He gave a short nod, "Very well, go wait in my office and once I have said my goodbyes to my son I will meet you in there."

Now the woman was nodding, she slowly stood from her chair and made her way through the house and to the office. He motioned for the nurse to leave the room as well and once she did he excused himself and followed her into the corridor. He reached out and gently stroked the baby cheek once more.

"Please take care of him, he is a son of the heavens and Earth, I do not know know what that means for his future, but I pray that it is good since he made it past conception." He did not take his eyes off of the baby, "this is the last time I will be able to see him, I truly don't want him knowing his life is different from the others."

"He won't your majesty I will make sure of it. Do the people he is being raised by know of your kind?" Karen asked quietly.

"No they do not and it will remain that way. He will be trained to be proper and to know how to fight, he will be protected, and have the best education. That is all I care about and as far as the king and queen are concerned he is a baby, a baby that they want. They will be convinced that the must protect the baby at all cost, no matter the price." He stepped away from the nurse and child. "I must go now and you must to, take him far from here and in the morning you will take him to the kingdom in which he will be raised."

"Understood sir." She hunched over a little as to shield the baby before hurrying along the hallway and out of the front door, continuing to shield the child from the outside world.

He let out a deep breath and made his way through the corridor looking at all the paintings on the walls. Some of him, some of his recently late wife, they would all be stripped from the walls and burned. The house would be left, abandoned and will soon be forgotten about. No one can know that he was ever here, that any of them were.

He reached the door of his office it was closed, this would be last time he'd ever walk the halls of this house, for his return would not be permitted by the heavens. Slowly he opened the door and the angel sat at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

The office was filled with books on various subjects, nothing that could detect any personal interest in this room. He walked around the desk and sat in the big chair that was across from the woman.

"What did you see?" He already knew she was an angel that knew of the future. 

"Sir your child he is a miracle. The heavens do not wish harm to the boy, he is not an abomination, in fact they believe he survived because he was brought from an act of true and honest love. But he also should not exist."

The man nodded folding his fingers over each other and placed his hands on the desk.

"You are one of the utmost powerful angels, all of the heavens look up to you and this child does not change that. Your son will survive, at first he will be weak, his human body will not be able to contain the soul that is inside." She took a deep breath, rubbing her hands along her thighs. "He will be immortal, although he will struggle to survive his first few years he will nevertheless survive."

"I do not need all of the sugar coating, just tell me what will happen to him." He was growing impatient, if the news was good why did she look so nervous?

"Once the boy turns eighteen his future turns dark, black actually. Like he ceases to exist." She torn her eyes away from the man in front of her and looked at the hands on her lap that dug into her thighs a little, "the heavens think he is vulnerable on his birthday. The believe someone will discover him and will stop at nothing to get rid of him, although it is not for sure they believe when he turns eighteen and eligible king of Lunaris he will be mortal and that will be the end of him."

The man took a deep breath and stood up from the seat abruptly, pacing, "Is it stoppable? Can he be saved?"

"Not by any one of this earth, but also not by someone in the heavens." she said weakly, "Just like his birth, the fate of his life will need to be saved by a miracle."

He nodded understandingly, "You are not sure if it is death?" He paced more considering all the information given to him, "Which means you are not sure of the killer."

"No sir." Her voice was filled with defeat.

Suddenly he man left the office, walking towards the front door, if he was quick he could make to the nurse in time and warn her to protect the boy on his birthday. He flung the font door open and was met by green eyes.

Fear was clear on his face he ducked his head and bowed a little, "Your majesty may I have a word?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, "Make it quick I have more important business to attend to."

The boy stood up straighter, "My name is Harry, Harry Edward, and I wish to return to the heavens."

He looked over Harry suspiciously, "You are fallen?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am sir, and I know it is almost impossible to return to heaven once you fall, but I cannot live here one second more." Harry clasps his hands together and held them out in front of his chest, "I will do anything sir, I beg of you, I will be your servant in the heavens if it means I can return."

"Why did you fall?"

Harry sighed, dropping his head and looked towards the floor, his barefoot cold against the wood porch, "I was foolish many years ago."  Although the boy looked to be no older than twenty years old in human years the man knew he could in fact be way older, "I killed a human  during a visit from the heavens. They found out ripped me of my wings and I have been here since."

"You took a life, but you stand here seeking a way to be able to return to the heavens?" He almost scoffed the fallen angel until an idea popped into his head, "If you wish to return to the heavens you must now save a life."

He nodded quickly, "Of course sir I will l not let you down." He turned to walk away before he was stopped by the mans voice.

"Not just anyones life." Harry turned around to face the man once more, "There is a baby, that in exactly eighteen years will be in terrible danger, it is your job to make sure no harm comes to him."

"Eighteen years?" The dissatisfaction was clear in Harrys voice.

"It is either that or you spend eternity on Earth, the choice is up to you really." The man stood up perfectly straight, a smirk placed on his face.

Looking towards the ground once more, "I will do it."

"I am very pleased to hear that," the man began stepping aside from the door and stuck an arm out, inviting the fallen angel into the house. "Come inside, there are some deals to be made and information you are to receive."

Harry slowly looked up and began to walk towards the house. Walking past the man he stepped inside and looked at all the paintings, it looked like an ordinary house, despite its size. He felt the mans presence behind him, then he heard the door softly shut.

"This way towards my office, there is someone you must meet first." Harry followed him down the hall, taking in everything. Once the office door was open his face fell, his eyes were met with the angel that ripped his wings out.


	2. Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is ready to goooo. I'm really excited for this story and have big plans for it. Feel free to leave a comment or whatever so I know that you are also excited.

*seventeen and a half years later*

"Focus Louis!" The older man yelled, his grey hair was hidden under a mask that matched the seventeen year old boys own mask.

The younger boy pulled the mask off his head and brushed his fringe to the side, dropping the sword and the helmet onto the floor. "This is stupid!" He shouted and began to make his way to the door of the gym, "It's the twenty first century, no one sword fights anymore." 

"You are required by kingdom law to know how to defend yourself in battle." The man had taken his mask off as well, quickly following Louis out of the room, "your father won't accept you not learning how to do so."

"Well tell my father if he wants me to be able to defend myself he should teach me to fight." He grabbed the handle of the door and looked at the man, "or better yet, Jeffery, tell him to teach me how to shoot a gun." He yanked the door open and quickly made his way out into the large corridor.

It was bright and everything was clean, too clean for Louis liking. He didn't understand why the house had to look like no one lived in it. The neatness of it all just made him more frustrated. He groaned loudly and made his way to the stairs, ignoring Jeffery calling his name. 

Once he got to his room, he slammed his door shut and paced a little, even his room was spotless. He ran his hands over his face, Louis knew he was being over dramatic, but he hated his lifestyle, it didn't feel right. He wanted to be normal like his best friend Liam. He walked into his closet and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a green hoodie and some vans. He quickly peeled out of the gym clothes he was wearing and into his normal clothes. 

He left the discarded clothes on the floor and made his way back out of his room, not bothering to close the door. He looked down the hallway and seen Jeffery knocking on his fathers office door. He quickly made his way down the stairs, not wanting to have to hear one of his fathers lectures.

A few of the workers gave him strange looks as he made he way out the back door and across the yard to the small house placed on the edge of the property. He stood in front of the door and knocked gently, occasionally looking behind him to make sure his father or Jeffery weren't coming.

The front door opened and Luis instantly smiled, "Karen." He gave her a warm hug, "Is Liam in?" The small woman with blond hair nodded and stepped out of the way of the door to invite Louis in.

He stepped in happily and looked around taking in a breath of relief. The house wasn't big, it was clean, but it was still clear that a teenage boy and his mother lived here, "Liam is inches rom finishing up some school work." Karen said making her way to the living room where Louis could see she had been watching a movie.

"Thanks love." Louis smiled brightly and made his way down the hall towards his best friends bedroom. He knocked once to let him know someone was coming in, but didn't bother waiting for an answer before opening the door. 

He scoffed, looking at his best friend sitting at his desk chair facing away from his work and instead at the television where he was playing video games. "Shame on you Payno your mother thinks your in here doing work."

His friend shushed him, "Close the door before she hears you." He stepped inside the room and closed the door. Liam was a little taller than Louis with a buzz cut and brown eyes so big they'd put a puppy's to shame. "What are you doing here anyways mate? Don't you have to get your nails done or something princess." 

Liam smirked big, but flinched when Louis threw a pillow at his head. "Oi shut up you prick." He flopped down on Liams un made bed, sighing a little, then repositions himself to look at the television. "It was stupid sword fighting classes. Why would anyone in this day and age need them?"

Liam shrugs, he didn't seem as surprised by it as Louis had expected, "I think it would be cool to get to learn stuff like that."

Louis rolled his eyes, laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, "Then you take the classes." Now Louis was really feeling dramatic about his outburst during his session today. "I just want to do what normal people do, like play footie or something. They keep telling me it's for my protection, but no one is going to come knocking on my door demanding I duel to the death."

The chuckle that came from Liams lips made Louis smile a little, he closed his eyes, listening to the video game quietly continue on the television, and the quiet noises Liam would make every time something would happen in the game. 

After a few moments Liam finally spoke, "Maybe your father will let you do both, sword fighting and football." 

The was a knock on the door and Louis felt the controller land on his stomach, he grunted and took it into his hands. He sat up as Liam's mom poked her head into the bedroom, "Louis darling your father is at the door looking for you." Louis looked back at Liam who was now facing his desk pretending to do school work, "he doesn't seem happy dear." 

He looked back to Karen who gave him a sorrowful look, "When is he ever happy?" Louis said sarcastically, standing up, "Li come over when you finish your work, ok?" 

"Course mate." Liam said shortly trying to act busy. Louis took a deep breath and made his way to the door.

Giving Karen a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he thanked her for having him and made his way out of the house to be met with his fathers angry eyes just outside of the door.

"Are you going to do this every time I instruct you to do something?" His father, Willam, said. His voice just below a yell.

Louis began to make his way to his own house, feeling his fathers strides fall in place with his own. "It's stupid, I want to do normal things. Like play video games and football."

"Well I'm sorry Louis you aren't normal, you're the future king, and you better start acting like it." Louis rolled his eyes.

He stopped walking halfway across the yard, "How am I suppose to be a good ruler if I can't even relate to my people? If I have to do sword fighting classes when there are bigger problems in the world that should be focused on?" He folded his arms over his chest, "I just don't get it father, people are dying everyday, and how many of those deaths are from sword fights, it's not the seventeenth century anymore."

"It doesn't matter it is a formality that every king must have, you do not know what fights you will face as king, or even before that for this matter." William was bigger than Louis, a whole five inches to be exact. They kept telling Louis that one day he would hit another growth spurt and reach his father height, maybe even taller, but the older he got the more he began to doubt it.

Louis tilted his head back and looked up to the sky, it was still bright because it was still early. He closed his eyes and too a deep breath, "I don't want Jeffery to train me." He finally said quietly.

"And why not" He could hear his fathers foot lightly tapping against the grass in an act of tying to keep calm.

"I want someone who is closer to my age, if it is a formality that means someone else under the age of forty has to know how to do it." Louis looked into his fathers eyes, trying to look more determined than he felt. "I don't want to feel like a baby learning an old mans game."

William looked as if he was contemplating Louis words, nodding, "Fine, I will allow you a new instructor, but you are to meet with Jeffery once a month to check on progression."

"Thank you f-"

"Jeffery also stated that you wish to learn to fight?" His father cut him off, "So along with the sword fighting classes you will also have a fighting instructor."

Louis mouth hung in shock, "When will I have time for studies, or home work?"

"I am just giving you what you wanted." His father stated then began his walk to the house once again, leaving Louis standing there in half shock. His father couldn't actually be serious about this. 

\----

"sword fighting and regular fighting?" Louis and Liam were both lying on their backs on Louis bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think it's probably going to be boxing or something." Louis said shortly, resting his hands on top of his stomach.

"Boxing is cool, I've always wanted to learn how to properly box." Liams voice was full of excitement.

"Maybe I can convince father to let you take the classes with me." He said turning his head to look at Liam who was still looking at the ceiling. He knew his father would never go fo fit and the look that flashed across his best friends face told him that Liam knew this too, "Or I can teach you."

He smiled big and turned his head to look at Louis, his blue eyes met Liams brown one, "Really?"

"Of course, we can do it on Saturdays, that way we wouldn't have to worry about doing any school work." He mimicked Liams big smile, suddenly not hating the idea about all the extra self defense classes he will have to take along with his normal classes.

"That would be awesome Louis, we could totally kick peoples asses if the try to cross us." Liam punched the air above them and Louis broke out into a fit of giggles, pushing Liam away a little.

"You are strange, but a good strange." He sighed contently and looked back up at the ceiling. 

There was a knock on the door and Louis scrunched his face a little, he got up from the bed and opened the door a bit too harshly. He was instantly frozen in his spot when he was met with gorgeous green eyes. 

"U-um c-can." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and composed himself before opening them again to look at the boy in front of him. "Can I help you?" He looked over the boys body, curly brown hair fell around his head, brushing over his ears. He wore black skinny jeans a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little and brown boots.

"Your father would like to see you and he very gracefully asked me to come retrieve you, saying something along the lines of 'so he won't try to escape" The boy smirked big and Louis felt his knees go weak.

Louis held up one finger, "One sec." He closed the door on the boys face and leaned against it facing Liam looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"What?" Liam looked at him, confused.

"He is HOT." Louis said, "I'll be right back, I'll give you all the answers then" He took another deep breath, turning to open the door and slip out of his room.

"Company?" The boy asks motioning towards Louis now closed door.

Louis nodded and began walking with him down the hall and towards his fathers office, "Liam." 

The boy may have been a looker that didn't mean he got to know everything about Louis life. He looked over at the boy as they walked to see that he was already looking at Louis, "You are a lot smaller than I thought you'd be, especially since your father is quite tall."

Thats it, Louis has decided it doesn't matter how cute this boy was, he hated him, absolutely hated him, who did he think he was insulting a prince, he should be executed. "I'm not that short." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Five foot nine is normal height."

"For girls maybe." He was smirking again Louis wanted to slap him more than anything.

"I may not be that tall, but I can still kick your ass." He tried to size the boy up once they go to the door of his dads office.

"Oh AP I doubt that." He knocked swiftly on the door, turning to face Louis smirking still.

"AP? What the hell does that even mean?" He crossed his arms over his chest. 

The door opened, they both turned to look at Louis father who was smiling. He stepped to the side and motioned them both into the room, "Come in you two."

They both did as they were told stepping inside the office, looking at hi expectantly before he continued, "Harry glad to see you got Louis here without him kicking and screaming."

"I think if the hallway was any longer he might have began to put up a fight." They shared a laugh and Louis felt anger run through his body. "Sit, both of you." 

Each of them took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk and watched as William walked around to sit on the chair opposite of them. "Why am I here? I have a guest and you taught me it's impolite to leave guests waiting." Louis said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do not worry Louis this will only take a minute then you can return to Liam." His father said dismissively and he heard the boy, who he now knew was called Harry, laugh quietly beside him.

"And who is he?" He said motioning with his thumb to Harry.

William looked over some papers on his desk and then sat up straight, "This is your new sword fighting and boxing instructor,  Harry Styles."

Louis mouth instantly dropped open, he didn't expect his father to find a replacement for Jeffery so quickly. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I am not, you are to meet with Harry five times a week from five am to eight am, before your studies." William stated looking expectantly.

"But he's a prick!" Louis stood up, and so did his father. He looked at Harry who had a smug look on his face.

"That is enough Louis, you wanted someone young and that it what you got. Now enough complaining." His father folded his arms over his chest. 

Letting out a sigh, Louis moved toward the door, "Just hope I don't murder him before the three hours are up on Monday."

Now Harry stood up, both him and his father looking at him made Louis feel a little intimated, but he didn't let it show.

"Don't worry AP after the first hour I won't be the only thing in the room thats hot."

Louis let out a loud groan and opened the office door, making his way back to his bedroom, not wanting to be near either one of them anymore.


End file.
